bestcitycodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Greater Park Hill Zoning Districts
While GPH doesn't appear to have impressive codes, they do seem to allow each zone to suit multiple purposes which may or may not have an impact on the community. Districts within GPH boundaries R-0 Single-Unit Detached Dwellings, Low Density: Foster family care and day care allowed as home occupations by permit. Minimum of 6,000 square feet of land required for each dwelling unit. Density = 7.3 dwelling units/acre. Information concerning allowed uses, permitted structures, required open space, setbacks and bulk plane illustrations may be viewed at Municode.com. When you arrive at Municode.com, place sec. 59-116 into the search box. click here. R-1 Single-Unit Detached Dwellings, Low Density: Same as R-0 except that other additional home occupations and room-renting to one or two persons are allowed upon application and issuance of a permit. Density = 7.3 dwelling units/acre. Information concerning allowed uses, permitted structures, required open space, setbacks and bulk plane illustrations may be viewed at Municode.com. When you arrive at Municode.com, place sec. 59-116 into the search box. click here. R-2 Multi-Unit Dwellings, Low Density: Typically duplexes and triplexes. Home occupations are allowed by permit. Minimum of 6,000 square feet of land required for each duplex structure with an additional 3,000 square feet required for every unit over 2. Density = 14.5 dwelling units/acre. Information concerning allowed uses, permitted structures, required open space, setbacks and bulk plane illustrations may be viewed at Municode.com. When you arrive at Municode.com, place sec 59-116 into the search box. click here. R-2-A Multi-Unit Dwellings, Medium Density: 2,000 square feet of land required for each dwelling unit unless site plan is submitted under the Planned Building Group (PBG) provisions, in which case 1,500 square feet of land is required for each unit. Home occupations are allowed by permit. Density = 21.8 dwelling units/acre (29 unit/acre under PBG, depending on open-space requirements). Information concerning allowed uses, permitted structures, required open space, setbacks and bulk plane illustrations may be viewed at Municode.com. When you arrive at Municode.com, place sec. 59-116 into the search box. click here. R-5 Institutional District: Allows colleges, schools, churches and other institutional uses. Maximum lot coverage is 60% of the zone lot. Building height is controlled by bulk standards. Information concerning allowed uses, permitted structures, and the location and bulk of structures may be viewed at Municode.com. When you arrive at Municode.com, place sec. 59-146 into the search box. click here. B-1 Limited Office District: This district provides office space for services related to dental and medical care and for office-type services, often for residents of nearby residential areas. The district is characterized by a low-volume of direct daily customer contact. This district is characteristically small in size and is situated near major hospitals or between large business areas and residential areas. The district regulations establish standards comparable to those of the low density residential districts, resulting in similar building bulk and retaining the low concentration of pedestrian and vehicular traffic. Building height is controlled by bulk standards and open space requirements. Building floor area cannot exceed the site area. Information concerning allowed uses, permitted structures, location and floor area ratio of buildings may be viewed at Municode.com. When you arrive at Municode.com, place sec. 59-181 into the search box. click here. B-2 Neighborhood Business District: This district provides for the retailing of commodities classed as “convenience goods,” and the furnishing of certain personal services, to satisfy the daily and weekly household or personal needs of the residents of surrounding residential neighborhoods. This district is located on collector streets, characteristically is small in size, usually is entirely surrounded by residential districts and is located at a convenient walking distance from the residential districts it is designed to serve. The district regulations establish standards comparable to those of low density residential districts, resulting in similar standards. Building floor area cannot exceed the site area. Information concerning allowed uses, permitted structures, location and floor area ratio of buildings may be viewed at Municode.com. When you arrive at Municode.com, place sec. 59-181 into the search box. click here. B-3 Shopping Center District: This district is primarily to provide the retailing of most commodities and the furnishing of certain personal services, satisfying all household and personal needs of the residents of surrounding residential communities. This district is normally located on major arterial or collector streets at or near the intersection with another major arterial or collector street so that is has good vehicular accessibility. This district is characteristically large, usually is entirely surrounded by residential districts, and is located a convenient driving distance from the residential districts it is designed to serve. The district regulations establish standards comparable to those of low density residential districts, resulting in similar building bulk on smaller parcels and retaining a low concentration of vehicular traffic. Building height is controlled by bulk standards and open space requirements. Building floor area cannot exceed the site area. Information concerning allowed uses, permitted structures, location and floor area ratio of buildings may be viewed at Municode.com. When you arrive at Municode.com, place sec. 59-181 into the search box. click here. O-1 Open Space District: Allows airports, recreational uses, parks, cemeteries, reservoirs, community correctional facilities, and other public and semi-public uses housed in buildings. Setback requirements apply to the location of structures. Information concerning allowed uses, permitted structures and the location of buildings may be viewed at Municode.com. When you arrive at Municode.com, place sec. 59-353 into the search box. click here. PUD Planned Unit Development: PUD is a form of development generally characterized by a unified site design for clustering buildings and providing common open-space, density increases, and a mix of building types and land uses. The process involves site plan review, during which the city agencies and neighborhood residents have considerable input in determining the nature of the development. In effect, any PUD is a specific zone district for a specific area, including precise regulations written by the applicant, and when approved by City Council, is enforced by the city. It allows maximum flexibility during the planning stage and maximum assurance that exactly what is proposed will be developed. Further information may be viewed at Municode.com. When you arrive at Municode.com, place sec. 59-511 into the search box. click here. I-0 Light Industrial/Office District: This district is intended to be an employment area containing offices, and light industrial uses which are generally compatible with residential uses. I-0 zoned areas are designed to serve as a buffer between residential areas and more intensive industrial areas. Bulk plane, setback and landscaping standards apply in this district. Building floor area cannot exceed 50% of the site area; however, office floor area may equal site area. Some uses are conditional uses. Information concerning allowed uses, permitted structures, location and floor area ratio of buildings may be viewed at Municode.com. When you arrive at Municode.com, place sec. 59-281 into the search box. click here. The districts , though not included in the Park Hill neighborhood, contain more progressive codes. Examples of code include parking structures must have retail in bottom floor, floor area ratio bonuses (called 'premiums') are allotted for specific uses, pedestrian scaled amenities are required, and weather protection for pedestrians is required. Should these districts be deemed relevant, their codes will be listed below with the codes in Park Hill. Denver has mixed use zones but not within the GPH neighborhood. Code applicable to neighborhood's zones Relevant code headings within the municipal text is highlighted R-0, R-1, R-2, and R-2-A *Minimum setbacks for front, rear, and side exist with some exceptions (that may or may not have any impact) *'Garage' doors not required to be along rear or front lines *'Minimum lot sizes' *Single dwelling unit sizes: 600 sq ft minimum *'Lot sizes '''no less than 6000 sq ft, with additional required area for specific zones R3 Included in code covering multiple zones *Minimum '''setbacks' for front, rear, and side exist with some exceptions (that may or may not have any impact) *'Garage' doors not required to be along rear or front lines *'Minimum lot sizes' *Single dwelling unit sizes: 600 sq ft minimum *'Lot sizes '''no less than 6000 sq ft R5 *Minimum '''setbacks' for front, rear, and side exist with some exceptions (that may or may not have any impact) *'Garage' doors not required to be along rear or front lines *'Minimum lot sizes' *Single dwelling unit sizes: 600 sq ft minimum *'Lot sizes '''no less than 12500 sq ft *Allows for' multiple uses''' on lots B-1 B-2 B-3 Included in code covering multiple zones *Has minimum setbacks, but at small minimums *Allows for multiple uses (including residential) *Parking requirements and signage follow general regulations provided on previous page O-1 Included in code covering multiple zones *Golf course located on this GPH zone PUD *Mostly includes application process, as applicant writes regulations specific to use I-0 *Allows for commercial uses *Differing floor area ratios that may or may not be relevant to bonus densities (probably not relevant) Zones outside of GPH neighborhood, but possibly relevant to checklist B-8-G AND B-8-A *FAR bonuses ('premiums') offered for certain purposes *Pedestrian scaled *Weather protection for pedestrians along street *Retail on street level of parking structures CCN (Cherry Creek North) *Retail on street level of parking structures *No parking between street and buildings *Pedestrian scaled *Buffering between parking and public ROW *Special requirements for build-to lines *FAR bonuses for certain purposes B-5 *No parking requirement *FAR bonuses *Retail on street level of parking structures Sources and details Municipal code Zone descriptions Zoning map